My Girl
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Mindless Behavior's My Girl. Ty/Tinka. Please R&R and Enjoy youself!


**A/N: I still don't know what is this. Whatever! Please Read!**

* * *

><p>Manny and Miles sat outside CeCe and Rocky's apartment, waiting for them while listening to Manny's stereo. They went though Miles's CD until they got to the last song, which so happens to be Mindless Behavior's <em>My Girl.<em>

Miles paused it before the song played and asked, "Wanna sang it?" Manny grinned and said, "You know I want to." Miles pressed PLAY and Manny said the first line

**Dang, we text each other a lot**

and Miles sang the verse.

**Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**She hit me all the time, she be texting me.**

**Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**She hit me all the time.  
><strong>

Meanwhile, Ty Blue is seen texting someone while sitting in the park. Can you guess who's he texting? It so happens to be his girlfriend of six months, Tinka. He was seeing if she wanted to come to the park. He smiled when he got a cute response from her.

**Yo Miles, let 'em know**

Miles continued the first verse

**When I say hey, then you say what's up?**

**And I'll be like baby, do you miss me?**

**When you say yes, then I'll say ditto.**

**Then you hit me back, with the less than symbol number three.**

She texted him back, _I'll be there in 30 mins_

He texted, _K. Baby, I luv you_

**I got a clue how you feel for me.**

**1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.**

**That's how you feel baby that's what's up.**

**A hundred forty characters, is more than enough.  
><strong>

She texted back, _'I luv u 2 :-)'_

He smiled and closed his phone. It wasn't five minutes when his phone rang. He opened it to find a new picture message. He opened it to found out Tinka sent a picture of the two together on one of their dates with Justin Bieber's _Baby _playing in the background. He smiled and texted, _'U were so sparkly on that date'_

**Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.**

**Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time - She text me all the time**

She texted, _'LOL! I wanted to take ur breath away_

_'U nearly blind me, j/k'_

_'LOL! Anyway, funny guy, I'm about 5 mins away'_

_'K'_

**When you say yo, then I'll say hey love.**

**You hit me with a sad face, what I do?**

**I hit you with a question mark.**

**You send me back a J slash K, said I'm just playing with you.**

He grinned and stood up when he saw his blonde-haired girlfriend. She embraced him and said, "Vell, hello, bay-bee!" Ty laughed at her adorable accent and embraced her tightly. "Hey, Tink", he said, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down on the bench he was sitting.

"So, vhat brings us to the park, today?"

"I just wanna sit, relax, and hang out with my beautiful girlfriend", he saw Tinka smile.

"And it's such a beautiful day today and I was wondering why are you so sparkly?", he joked, referring to her summer outfit.

**I got a clue how you feel for me.**

**1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.**

**That's how you feel baby thats what's up.**

**A hundred forty characters is more than enough.**

She laughed and began to tell the story that included her, Gunther, the pig, a herd of goats, and a hair dyer. As Ty listened, he noticed something about Tinka. A certain twinkle in her blue eyes that he never seen before. He was drawn to that twinkle. He wanted to see more and he wonder was he the cause of the twinkle.

He didn't even realized that their faces is only centimeters apart and he had a distracted face on his face. "Ty? Ty, you here?", Tinka snapped her fingers , snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? What?"

"I lost you for a minute." she smiled and his heart skipped a beat and turned a light pink.

**Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.**

**Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like -**

"I'm sorry, baby. I got lost in your eyes." he smiled when she blushed.

**She text me after school, she do it like it's homework.**

**Up in the salon, she do it like it's homework.**

**My girl's in love, I think I'm in love.**

**I wonder what she texted now.**

"Please, finish the story."

"Okay." Tinka started the story back up. They spend five more minutes before Tinka finished up. "Wanna take a walk? I would like to show off my girlfriend", Ty joked.

"Sure. I vould like to show all the females something they can look but not touch" Ty laughed before grabbing her hand and leading the way. They walk though the park, enjoying the warm spring day.

While meanwhile Manny rapped the next verse

**Oh, oh, let me get it Miles.**

**Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend.**

**We just two love-birds, that's why we're always tweeting.**

**I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers.**

**When we get off the phone, she says, "No you hang up first!"**

Ty said, "I'm glad you decided to get me a chance, Tink."

"Vhy vould I? Have you seem yourself, lately?" Ty chuckled. "Seriously, Ty, is everyone in your family hot?"

"Just me and my sister"

"If you say so." she deadpanned causing Ty to laugh again. "Vhy vould I not date you?"

"Cause what you said on our first date. You said we were so different."

"I guess, there's something different about you. Something that I'm attractive too."Ty blushed and held his head down to hide it. Too bad, Tinka saw it and giggled.

"And also, you're soo cute when you blushed."

**My girl is my universe, I am so in love with her.**

**All the money in the world can't come in compare to what my shawty's worth.**

**They call me MB, for my misbehavior.**

**Oh, that's my girl calling. I'll holla at you later!**

Ty and Tinka continued their park date, and had to a blast. They talked, laughed, and joked during the whole thing. And when Tinka's father came to pick her up, she gave him a perk on the lips and even though it was short, it was wonderful to him.

Miles did the chorus

**Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.**

**Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.**

**She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.**

**She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - **_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>

Ty walked to his apartment building with a smile glued on his face. _'Today was a good day'_, he thought as he walked up in time for Manny to finish the song.

**Don't forget to text me girl, at (323) 319-6060**

**There's the number, MB y'all.**

"What's up, M&M?", Ty said, slapping hands with both girls, using the nickname he gave them.

"The sky, bro." Manny joked.

He chuckled and asked, "What are you two sitting on my steps for? Waiting on my two sisters?"; he claims CeCe and Flynn as his brother and sister, too.

"Yea. They're taking too long, yo. We just went though my CD with like 99 millions songs on it", Miles joked, causing the three to laugh.

Soon enough, CeCe texted Miles saying they need ten more minutes."Dang, CeCe says they need ten more minutes. Time to replay this world's longest CD", Miles deadpanned. Ty laughed and enter his building, leaving the two B-Girls to replay the world's longest CD.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? And also I know I mess with the lyrics. I changed them so it can seem like Miles and Manny were singing it their own version of it.**

**Please Review! Give me your feedback! :-)**

**P.S. - If you wanna see what Manny and Miles look like, go to my profile!**


End file.
